


Hospitals are surprisingly romantic

by renaissanceprince



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cute Hasegawa Langa, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Hospitals, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, POV Kyan Reki, Soft Kyan Reki, reki’s on medication.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissanceprince/pseuds/renaissanceprince
Summary: Reki’s injured (yet again.) and Langa’s a (reasonably) concerned friend. Or could he be more?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Hospitals are surprisingly romantic

I’m getting tired of hospitals. I always come out of them worse than I did the last time. Granted, my injuries are worse every time I go in. The beds are uncomfortable and the air is stale. The rooms are so boring to look at and there’s nothing good on the too small tv. Some of the nurses are nice. I like when the med students come in to observe. I get to see pretty women that might think I’m also pretty. Usually that means they’re popping a bone back into place though. 

Langa said he’s on his way. He hasn’t been in here since I was admitted yesterday. Usually I don’t have to stay overnight. Broken bones are very quick to deal with and then I just have to wait. This time they’re worried I have a concussion. I don’t think I do but I’ve never been the best at science. Or skating I guess. 

This is stupid. I shouldn’t be thinking about that. Langa’s going to come through the door and prove to me that at least someone thinks I’m special. He usually tells me whether I need to hear it or not. 

The nurse comes back into my room, a Med student in tow. She’s pretty. The student, I mean. I’m disappointed it’s not Langa. 

The nurse watches as the student puts new medication in my IV. They probably called my mom to approve it. She has to stay with my sisters today, otherwise she’d probably be here. 

My brain is already fuzzy enough, I don’t need more chemicals messing with my head. 

Langa walks in directly after the nurses walk out. 

“You okay?”

I deadpan. Just a look over all the bandages I’m wrapped in should give him his answer. 

On the bright side, these painkillers are strong. 

“Never been better.”

“You definitely look like it,” he laughs. 

“The nurse just put new medicine in my sack,” I laugh to myself. “I might be out in a minute, depends on what she put in.”

Langa pulls the chair next to me and sits down. He takes a longer piece of my hair and starts twisting it. 

“Did they talk about discharging you yet?” 

“No, I think they’re waiting for my mom to get here.” I stretch as much as I can given my condition. 

“Good. You’re never good at anything serious anyway.” He lets the piece of hair fall on my face. He braided it. It’s already falling apart but it’s still a braid. 

I pout. “I’m good at being…seriously…cool.” I smirk, that was definitely a coherent sentence. 

Langa laughs and ruffles my hair. The braid is done for. No more braid for me. 

“Does it still hurt?” He must’ve seen my face and assumed it’s because of the injuries. No. This is much more serious. 

“Can I give you a braid?” 

He seems shocked. “W-what?”

“You gave me one. Not to brag but I helped my mom do my sisters’ hair for years. I’m pretty good at it.”

He sighs and turns around. I sit up, which takes way too much effort, and start picking out strands. “Your hair is so soft! I wish mine felt like this.”

“Yours is nice too. Soft but in a different way. Kind of…plush.”

I stop for a minute. “So my hair is like a Paddington bear. That’s what you’re saying.” 

“What?”

“Like a stuffed bear. A plushie.”

“You’re overthinking it. It’s nice, okay?”

I go back to my braid. Or, Langa’s braid. 

After a while, Langa lets out a sigh.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Just worried. About you.” 

I put the braid down. Langa reaches to feel it and smiles to himself as he turns his seat around. 

“Why would you be worried? I’m alright! It’s happened before, you know.”

“That’s what worries me. You’re always getting hurt. What if you’re like, permanently hurt one day?” His bottom lip pokes out. I don’t think he knows he’s doing it, but it’s cute. 

“It’s a risk every skater takes! I’ll be fine I promise. It’s not like I purposefully go against people who can hurt me.” Maybe there’s a little anger in there. 

Langa’s quiet for a bit. 

When he speaks it's quiet. “I’m not telling you to stop. I just…think you should be more careful. It’s scary when you fall like that.” 

I put my uninjured hand on his shoulder. “You’re not getting rid of me that easily. It takes a lot more than immense amounts of bodily harm to kill me.” I stick my tongue out. 

Langa seems uncomfortable. It’s upon that thought that I realize how close together we actually are. I can see the blush of his cheeks, the faint freckles along the bridge of his nose, the rim of brown around his pupil. His eyes keep flicking around my face. Little birthmarks and nearly gone scars are probably his point of interest. I smile. 

I lean forward and brush our noses together. Our foreheads touch. I laugh to myself. Langa doesn’t know how to react. Before thinking about it, I move just enough to put our lips together. Langa reciprocates it almost instantly. He’s gentle, and his mouth is soft against my own chapped lips. It’s sloppy on my part but he has no problem taking control of how this goes. 

He pulls away too soon. 

“S-sorry.” Despite his words, he’s smiling softly to himself. 

“It’s my fault.” I look around and see the IV bag. “The medicine just makes me…feel so out of it. And it’s itchy. I can’t think straight at all.”

Langa snorts. “None of that was straight.”

I slap his arm before practically dying of laughter. 

I don’t regret a thing I’ve done today.


End file.
